warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling Thunder
Note: Rolling Thunder is the second installment of Rising Storm (I totaly '''forgot that book 4 of the original Warriors was named that, '''honestly.) The first book is Darkening Horizons. PS: Once again I'm so sorry for any spelling/gramatic errors. Thank you >':'< ! Chapter 1 Nightmares of death Quickpaw schreeched in terror as Dark Forrest warriors surged around her. Their stench flooded her sences. Low menesing whispers echoed everywhere. "You can't hide forever." "You're doomed." "We'll destory the clans." "The lake will run read." Suddenly claws seized her pelt. She spun around to find Rock glaring at her balefully. "Find the other nine cats!" "But . ." "Do it! They know who they are." As he faded, Quickpaw relized she was in a battle. Bramblestar writhed in the grasp of a masive Dark Forrest tom, while Graystripe lay still, his fur covered in blood. Cloudtail sank to the ground, a she-cats teeth in his throat. Quickpaw howled in fury, only the find that she couldn't move an inch. Cats lay around her, unmoving. Cats she couldn't imadgen dieing. Jayfeather, Brairlight, Squirrleflight, Whitewing, Ivypool, Amberpaw, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxleap, and so many more. But it was when her gaze fell upon the limp, bloody, silver body that the full horror of this seane fell upon her. "It's me," she whispered. "They killed me." Quickpaw stood frozen in terror as thunderclans woodland began changing. The trees became ugly and narled, the stars dissapered, and the ground began to feel boggy. When she looked down, she saw mud insted of bracken. An evil whisper sounded in her ear. "You have great power." Breezepelt stood unmoving. "Look at your paws." Quickpaw couldn't hold in a gasp. Blood was seeping from under her pads. Breezepelt slitted his wicked yellow eyes. "Watch." Dumb with horror, Quickpaw obeyed. Blood was no longer seeping from her paws, now it was flowing. It poored down to the lake, turning it red. "it's your choice Quickpaw. You can choose that," Breezepelt indcated Quickpaws dead body, "Or you can choose to walk the path that was laid for you." He looked tword the lake, still red with blood. Quickpaw took a step back, then ran. Ran from Breezepelt, ran from the stench of death. Only one thought ran through her head. "Is that my destiny? To destroy the clans?" Chapter 2 Dovewings Secret "Quickpaw." A gental vioce whispered. The silver apprentice's eyes snapped open. "Oh Dovewing!" She sighed, releived. Dovewing just bekoned her to follow. It was dark outside, but Dovewing lead Quickpaw tword the bramble tunnel. Bumblestripe was on guard duty, so Dovewing whispered a few things in his ear. The tabby tom nodded, and Quickpaw followed her mentor out of the camp. Once they had gone aways, Dovewing settled down and rapped her tail around her paws. "What is it Quickpaw?" "Bad dream." She muttered. Dovewing nodded. " Go do something out there," She indicated the woods, "And don't let me see it." Quickpaw was puzzled, but she obeyed. When she returned, Dovewing purred, "You sharpend your claws on a tree, jumped into the air, and lept over a log." Quickpaws mouth dropped open. "But . .but . .How?"